An Imprint's Howl
by LemonyLemon'sLemonyGoodness
Summary: Nessie's 18 now and she's not going to make Jake wait any longer...but once Renesmee's had a taste, she discovers she's not so innocent as everyone thought. BDSM themes (Lemons!) Jake dom/Renesmee sub. Unlike my other story this has a plot to it instead of just lemon after lemon (there's still a lot of lemons...) Enjoy! (Kind of canon...)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! Some of you may already be familiar with me from my other fanfiction _Rape_, but to those who aren't - hi! This story is going to be heavily BDSM-themed, although not as messed up as _Rape_ is (mainly because there's no rape involved in this one). I also think this one will have more of a plot instead of just lemon after lemon, but we'll see how the writing takes me. The first chapter has a lemon, but it's pretty clean as lemons go. The BDSM stuff is gunna start in future chapters. Tried to keep in in character-ish. Anyway, enough talking. Here's the first chapter. **

* * *

Walking along the Quilette beach, my hand in Jacob's, fingers intertwined, I knew that everything was right. I loved this boy and he was mine, forever.

Waves lap against the shore, creating a smooth rhythm to accompany the sound of our light footsteps on the sand.

"This was perfect." I tell Jacob.

"Good. I wanted it to be." He said.

I lay my head on his shoulder as we walk, "I wish it could always be this perfect."

"It always will be, Ness, I promise." He said.

We start walking up the cliff path. At the top is an old red barn, abandoned years ago. It's our place, mine and Jake's. He used to bring me here when I was little, so I could climb on the hay bales and swing from the ropes and beams. Now we come here to be in private. It's like our own private bubble, our hideaway.

Today we sit, just inside the entrance, and watch the sun setting through the open doors. It's beautiful, a perfect ending to a perfect day.

Except, it hadn't ended yet.

It started out innocent enough, some kissing, the odd wandering hand. Then Jacob's hand wandered a little further up my leg than it usually did. He looked up at me to check it was okay, and I nodded. His touch was sending electric sparks up my leg, making me shiver despite the warm air. He stroked up my thigh, his fingertips barely there, going higher and higher, lifting up the hem of my dress as he did so. He brushed the outline of my panties, then started tracing back down my leg.

I caught his hand and he stopped. He met my eyes as I moved his hand back up to where it had been. We looked at each other for a few seconds, our bodies perfectly frozen but humming with energy.

"We don't have to do anything, Nessie." Jacob said softly, "Not if you don't want to."

"You've been waiting 18 years, Jake." I said.

"You don't have to do this for me." Jacob said, "I could wait another 50 years if it's what you wanted. If and when we do anything, it has to be because _you_ want it."

I leaned closer to him, my voice going quiet as I barely dared to whisper the words, "I do want it."

The small gap between our mouths vanished, our lips connecting in an electric kiss. In a second, my panties had been ripped away, torn to shreds as Jacob's wolf side made an appearance.

He stroked the hair that was there, before moving down towards my clit. I moaned as his finger brushed it and I saw him smile.

Then I felt his finger up against the opening to my vagina. A flicker of worry crossed his face, "This might hurt."

"Do it." I told him. The feeling of him being _almost_ inside of me was unbearable.

He slipped the finger in. It _did_ hurt, but the pain was drowned out by the immense pleasure I felt as he began to pump in and out of my vagina.

He's leaning on top of me, one hand placed next to my head to support himself and his legs either side of mine. I wrap my arms around his back, pulling him down towards me so I could kiss him. He willingly complies, our tongues battling for control. I break away every so often to gasp or moan, but each time Jacob quickly reclaims my lips. Then he pulls his finger out and it's over much too soon.

A strange whimpering sound escapes my lips as I miss us being intertwined so closely.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asked, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

I shook my head, "I'm perfect."

Jacob smiled. I can tell he's about to move away so I grab his t-shirt, "Wait!" He looked down at me quizzically, "I don't want it to be over."

Jacob grinned, "What would you like me to do about it?" I grab his jeans, unbuttoning them and trying to pull them down. "Woah, Nessie, steady girl." I look up at him through my eyelashes. He sighed, "Is that really what you want?" I nod, "Sex is a big deal, Ness. I don't want you to just be caught in the moment and-"

"You can save me the lecture, Jake, I already got one from my Mom." I said.

"I just don't want you to regret it." Jacob said.

"How could I ever regret being with you?" I asked, stroking his face, "I love you, Jacob, you know that."

I trace down his neck and collar bone, and when I reach his shirt I pull it off. I've seen Jake shirtless before, obviously. With his phasing it's hard to avoid. Still, this time it seems different. Maybe it's the sexual energy built up inside of me, maybe it's something else, but the sight of those tanned and muscular abs just drives me crazy. I run my hands over them, feeling the smooth rise and fall of muscle. Then he grabs my wrists and rolls me underneath him. Lifting me up slightly, he pulls my dress over my head, leaving me in just a bra. I pull at his Jeans and he helps me get them off, revealing black boxer briefs.

He undoes my bra and throws it to the side, leaving me completely bare. He kisses my midriff, right by my belly button. Then he moves upwards, kissing as he went, across my breasts and up towards my neck. I moan, letting my head fall limp as he teases the sensitive skin on my neck, his lips soft and smooth.

Then I can't take it any more.

I sit up, and pull off his underwear. An already hard penis springs forward. It's the first one I've seen in real life, and it's huge.

I stare at it for a moment before reaching out and trailing my finger tips against it. Jacob moans and has me pinned beneath him in a split second. He gives me little warning before he thrusts his dick inside of me. Pain explodes through my vagina; I'm so tight and he's so big. Then, as he starts thrusting in and out, the pain is replaced by pure pleasure. He goes slowly at first, trailing his fingers across my chest and round my hips, kissing me lightly. I can tell that he's trying to hold back his raw, wolf animal side.

"Don't hold back, Jake." I whispered. Apparently that was all the permission he needed. His thrusts become quicker, harder, deeper. His hands squeeze my breasts, tangle in my hair, grab my face and pull me deeper into his kiss. I wrap my legs around his waist and he lifts me up off the ground, still thrusting inside of me, so I end up bouncing up and down on his penis. I moan; he moans.

I run my hand through his hair, gripping the hairs at the base of his neck as my muscles tighten around him. I want to keep him inside of me, bringing him closer. My whole body vibrates with pleasure, sending me spiralling into my first ever orgasm, almost at the same time as Jacob reaches his, shooting his hot seed inside of me.

He pulls out and we collapse onto the ground together, a tangled heap of naked bodies.

My breathing is fast and shallow, and Jake is panting - quite fittingly - like a dog.

"Why..." I say between breaths, "Have we never...done that...before?"

Jake laughed, and I feel the movement travel through my own body, as if we're connected as one.

"I don't know." He said, "But we are _definitely_ doing it again."

* * *

**A/N: So, hope you liked the first chapter and the first lemon. I wanted to keep their first time normal, because Renesmee starts out all innocent and stuff. Anyway, please please review. Let me know whether I should continue with the story.**

**Also, if you like lemons then check out my other fic, _Rape_, that I mentioned earlier. It's on my profile.**

**(Also, in case of any confusion, YES they are vamp/wolf in this! :) )**


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't stop thinking about the feeling of Jake inside of me. It had been the most intense, amazing feeling I'd ever had, and I missed it. I missed the warmth of his body next to me, the closeness that only came with being tangled inside each other, his lips on my lips, on my neck, on my chest, everywhere. I felt consumed by him.

I hadn't been able to sleep properly the last few nights because my thoughts were plagued with Jake and his dick inside of me. I kept running the scene over and over in my head. How good it had felt. How turned on I'd become. How wet Jake had made me. I grew wet just thinking about it.

I hadn't seen Jacob since we'd had sex, because the pack had been put on high alert as there'd been vampire sightings in the area. All the wolves were on control, and as their alpha, Jake couldn't take time off to see his girlfriend. He'd told me he wouldn't be able to see me for another couple of days, but I couldn't take it anymore.

I drove myself over to the reservation, parking up outside Jake's house, even though I knew he wouldn't be there. He'd probably be patrolling the border today. I walk through the forest, trying to find him. I can smell him somewhere, but it's hard to distinguish his scent from all the other wolves out patrolling.

"Nessie, what are you doing here?" Jacob said, appearing behind me.

I jump on him, wrapping my legs around him and kissing him. The unexpected force sends him stumbling back until he bumps into the trunk of a tree. I take a break from kissing him, only long enough to whisper, "I need you."

"What do you need?" He asked.

"You. I need you, Jake." I told him. His eyes widened slightly as he understood.

"Nessie, I told you, I'm rushed off my feet with patrols. I don't have time for-" I cut him off with another keep kiss. I try to pull off his shirt, but he pulled away, "Ness, come on. What's gotten into you?"

"I can't stop thinking about you inside of me. I need to feel you again. I need you inside of me again." I said. I had never thought to talk so openly about sex and my desires, but right now I didn't care. I was so caught up in the feel of his warm skin under my fingertips, his mouth so close to mine, his dick just inches away from my vagina...

"Nessie, I _can't_. I'm patrolling. I don't have time to go back to the house and-" He began, letting go of me so I slide down him and stand on my own feet.

"We don't have to go back to the house." I said, "We can do it right here." I move to whisper in his ear, "You know you want to, Jacob. You want to be inside of me as much as I do. Think how good it will feel."

I see him wavering slightly, but then he says, "Ness, we can't. We have plenty of time for this when patrols aren't so high."

"I can't wait, Jacob. I need you now. I've got desires that only you can fill. You and that big, big, dick." I said, closing my eyes as I imagine it. I slide my hand into his pants, my fingertips brushing his cock. I feel him grow hard.

He holds back a moan, "Nessie. We can't."

"You want it." I say softly, rubbing his dick, "We can do it right here up against this tree. It will be so hot, Jacob. Our naked, sweaty bodies sliding against each other. Our-"

I'm interrupted when Jacob's lips claim my own, and I know I've one. I know I'll finally get the satisfaction I've been craving for days.

He picks me up and wraps my legs around him again, then he pushes me back against the tree, my shirt lifting slightly so I feel the rough bark on my skin. Jacob kisses down my neck, at the same time pushing my skirt up my thighs. He rips my panties off and discards the shreds on the floor, before unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down slightly. His erection springs up.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Oh, God, yes." I said, growing wetter by the second as I feel his hands on my thighs.

He slid into me and I cry out in pleasure. I go to pull off his shirt, but he grabs my wrists and pins my arms to the tree above my head, using just the pressure of his body to keep me pushed up against the tree. His dominant, alpha male shines through as he pins me there, and I love it. He thrusts in and out of me, breaking the kisses only to moan as I clench my thighs around his waist, bringing him in closer to me.

He kissed down my neck, letting his teeth graze at the sensitive skin. He picks up the temp of his thrusts, and I arch my hips forward into each thrust, bringing him deeper into me. We both moan, and Jake whispers, "Renesmee."

I'm getting closer by the second, and I just want more, "Harder, Jacob." I breath, "Faster."

He does what I ask, slamming me against the tree over and over. He returns his lips to my mouth, and our tongues battle for dominance. He wins.

"Fuck, Jake, I'm so close." I moan, curling my hands into fists. They're still pinned above my head.

"Me too." Jake cried, his thrusts getting faster still, pounding into my vagina and sending vibrations through my whole body.

"Oh, God." I moan, "Oh God, oh god. Yes, Jakey, yes."

I explode around him, feeling the release throughout my body. He keeps thrusting until his hot seed shoots into me. Then he slides out of me. He lets go of my wrists and wraps his arms around my waist instead, holding me close to him. He's panting, "Fuck, Ness."

"I know." Was all I could say.

He made me leave, saying he'd already spent too much time away from patrolling. Even so, I could tell we were both reluctant to part. I went home and led in bed pining after him. Later that night, I called him. Everyone was at the main house, but I was in our cottage, so I knew no one was evesdropping.

"I miss you, Jake." I said, my tone sultry so he'd get exactly what I was missing.

"I can't get away again, Ness." He said.

"I know." I said, "But today was amazing." Jacob agreed, "Doing it out there in public, where we could have gotten caught...it felt kinda naughty. It was hot."

"It was incredible." He agreed, "And unexpected."

"I've been thinking about you for days, Jacob." I told him, "I can't get you out of my head. I just had to come and see you. I'm so horny for you all the time. Even now, all I can think about is what it would be like to have you inside of me right now."

"You know we can't be together every second, Ness." He said, "You need to contain your feelings. Especially with your Dad and Jasper around. They'd flip if they found out."

"Mom always shields me from Dad. Says it's not fair to invade my privacy." I told him, "And Jazz won't notice anything, I'm sure he's been getting the same feelings from me since I was fourteen and discovered the hot, post-High School Musical Zac Efron."

I could practically _feel_ Jacob roll his eyes at the mention of my old teenage crush.

We talk for a while longer before saying goodbye. Then I lie on my bed and stare at the ceiling, thinking about how amazing it had felt being pinned up against that tree, my hands trapped by Jacob's strength, him taking total dominance over me.

I wanted more.

* * *

**A/N: So I know this was still pretty innocent as far as the BDSM theme goes...I wanted to try and at least stick to Nessie's character A LITTLE, and to have her be innocent at first...of course, after a while she's going to transform into a wild, BDSM-obsessed, naughty girl...**

**But it should be heating up soon, anyway!**

**Suggestions are always welcome and pleeease review! More reviews = faster update! :)**

_**Thanks to TwilightSy and the two guests who reviewed! Please keep reviews coming! :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

When patrols finally eased off, Jake and I arranged to meet. I arrived at his house on the reservation, ready to jump right on him. "Woah, Ness, nice to see you too!" He said when I jumped up and kissed him, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Let's have sex." I said.

"Geez, Nessie, can we at least go out on our date first?" Jacob asked, "You don't _have_ to jump on me the second you see me."

"But I want to." I said, perplexed that he didn't want to too.

Jacob takes me out for a movie then dinner. Then my Dad calls me and tells me to come straight home. I let out a cry of frustration as I hang up the phone, "Great. Now we're not going to have sex at all."

"Nessie, chill. We went eighteen years without having sex, now you can't go a week without it?" Jacob asked.

"You _can_?" I asked him incredulously.

He laughed, "Yes, Nessie, I can."

I was annoyed when I got home and went straight to my room. I didn't understand why Jacob wasn't more eager to have sex with me. Why he didn't want it as much as I wanted it. Wasn't it driving _him_ crazy, too?

I thought about it for hours, before finally turning to google. I grabbed my laptop and opened an internet tab, searching; _How to get my boyfriend more eager for sex_.

What came up were hundreds of websites describing sexy get ups, dirty role plays, kinky sex toys, and all sorts of other ways to 'spice up your sex life!'. I'd click on a page, then click on a link from that page, then click on an advert and then somehow I ended up on a whole bunch of very messed up sites describing BDSM relationships. They talked about spanking, machines, and the most wild sex I'd ever imagined. To my surprise, I found myself growing wet just reading them.

And that's how it started.

I wanted to be Jacob's submissive, his bed whore, his sex slave. I was sure of it. I wanted to do anything and everything to pleasure him, and I knew that I'd also get huge deals of pleasure from the things this described. I remembered the turn on it was when Jake took control of me, pinning me to a tree or holding my arms so I couldn't move them. I always wanted him to be dominant. The dom to my sub.

There was the small matter of telling him this.

I put it off for hours, thinking of everything that could go wrong, from him laughing at me to breaking up with me. Then, I decide I'm too horny to put it off any more, so I send him a text.

_I've been a naughty girl._

His reply came quickly.

_What?_

I tap my phone nervously before replying.

_I think you should punish me._

There's a long pause, then,

_Are you drunk?_

I roll my eyes.

_No, I'm horny._

This reply comes quickly.

_Oh._

Oh? Oh?! That's it?! Another text beeps through.

_Ness it's 2.30 in the morning._

I glance at the clock and realise he's right.

_Did I wake you up?_

His reply, _Yes_, sparks an idea.

_Don't you think I should be punished for that?_

There's another long pause, which makes me nervous.

_We should talk. Can you get to the rez?_

I swallow. That's not good. That's not good at all.

I tell my parents I'm going hunting. They don't question it; I quite often go hunting at night. When I get to the reservation, Jacob's waiting outside his house. "Let's take a walk."

"Okay." I said.

"Ness, I'm confused." Jacob said, stopping and turning to face me.

"Confused?" I asked.

He stared at me, "It's an understatement to say you've been acting weird lately. First when I was on patrol and we ended up having sex in the forest, then on our date today all you wanted was sex, and then these texts...Nessie, what's wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me." I snapped, "It's perfectly normal for a girl to want to have sex with her boyfriend!"

"Yeah, it is." Jacob said, "But you lost your virginity like a week ago and now all you want is sex. And that's not all; those texts weren't just about sex. You want me to 'punish' you? What does that even mean, Nessie?"

I'm embarrassed and nervous and don't know how to begin explaining myself, "I...well I was looking at these websites."

"What websites?" Jacob asked before I could explain.

"I-I'll show you." I said, getting my phone out. He grows silent as I flick from website to website allowing him to read all of the wonderful things I read earlier.

"That's what you want?" Jacob asked when I put the phone away, "That's...insane. It's...I don't even know what to say about it. You _want_ that?"

"I want you." I said, placing a hand on his arm, "I want to give myself to you, Jacob, completely."

"You have." He said, but I shook my head.

"I want to be yours." I told him.

"You are mine." He said, cupping my face with his hand, "You'll always be mine, Nessie. And not just because of the imprinting, but because I love you."

"I love you too!" I said, "That's why I want this!"

"What? What exactly is it that you want, Ness?" He asked, sighing.

I take a deep breath. I have to just say it. There's no easy way about this.

"I want to be your submissive." I said. He looked confused, "A sex slave, kind of."

His eyes widened, "Nessie, that's horrible! I could never...why would you want that?"

"It isn't horrible!" I argued, "Not if we both consent and it's what we want!"

"It's not what I want." He said.

"Jacob you'd love it!" I said, "You'd get to do all sorts of things to me, whenever you wanted, however you wanted. I'd be there to please you! How could you not want that?!"

"How could you _want_ it?" He fired back.

"Because it's exciting and sexy!" I said, "Because I am obsessed with having sex with you and all I ever want to do anymore is please you. I want this, Jake. Please. I need this."

He took my hands in his, "Renesmee, you know I'd do anything to make you happy. You _know_ I would." I look at his hopefully, "I just...this is crazy, Ness. I mean, this doesn't happen. We're normal people!"

"We're hardly normal Jacob." I argued, "A werewolf and a vampire hybrid."

"That's irrelevant." He said. I wait for him speak. He sighed, "I...I need some time to think. Is that okay?"

I nodded, but something inside of me died. It wasn't okay. He thought I was crazy. He was never going to look at me the same again.

I went home. Mom asked me how my hunt was and I told her it was fine before going to my room. She came upstairs a little while later, "Everything okay, honey?"

I would tell her that it was, but then I know she'd take her shield off me and get Dad to read my mind. She always said it was an invasion of privacy, but if she was concerned about me then she wouldn't hesitate. I definitely didn't want Dad inside my mind right now, "I think me and Jake had a fight."

"What about?" She asked, frowning. She knew that Jacob and I hardly ever fought.

I shrug, "Stuff."

"You can tell me, Renesmee." Mom said. Ha. I really, _really_ couldn't!

"It doesn't matter." I said, "I'm just worried that...that Jake will think differently of me because of it. What if he doesn't like me any more?"

"Honey that's silly." Mom said, "Jacob is always going to love you, you should know that by now. What you have is too pure to fall apart from one silly fight."

Maybe she was right; Jacob would never stop loving me. That didn't mean his opinion of me wouldn't change, now. He thought I was crazy.

I smile and tell Mom I feel better after talking so she leaves me alone.

I find myself thinking about Jake all the way through until the next day, when he texts me.

_Let's meet. Can you get to the rez?_

I send a quick text back and drive over, meeting him on the border. He gets into the passenger side of the car and looks at me, "So I thought about it."

I swallow, "And?"

"And..." He sighed, "And I would do anything to make you happy. Even this." I stare at him, "I'm not promising it's going to be good, Ness. I don't know a lot about this...stuff, and I'm guessing you don't really either. But I promise you I'll try. For you."

I throw my arms around him and kiss him, "You won't regret it, Jacob, I promise."

* * *

**A/N: No lemons in this chapter, sorry! I know it's been very plot based so far, but I promise that some good lemons will be coming up soon! I just wanted to really set up the story, plus I'm not 100% sure how to write their first BDSM lemon as they aren't really going to know what they're doing so they'll be awkward and stuff but I still want to make it a sexy lemon...any tips would be great.**

**Thanks for the reviews, favourites, and follows :) Feedback is always appreciated! Check out my other lemon fic _Rape_ on my profile.**


	4. Chapter 4

Two months passed and Jake and I developed our relationship as a BDSM couple. We were still learning, of course, and Jake had still been reluctant at first, but we were starting to settle into our roles as dominant and submissive. Jake was no longer purely doing this for me; he'd found real enjoyment in our fun and games, his wolf instincts allowing dominance to come naturally to him. He still had doubts, but he was getting there and I could see his lust and desire starting to win over the tamer side of him.

"Hello Princess." Jake murmured in my ear as he appeared behind me.

I smiled, "Hey wolfy."

"You wanna go somewhere...private?" He asked softly.

I moaned under my breath as he let his hand drift to my waist, "You know that I do."

He takes my hand and leads me away from the school parking lot and over to his car. He drove for a while before pulling over at the side of the road and eyeing me up hungrily. He pulls me over onto his lap so I'm straddling him, his strong hands gripping my thighs as he kisses me.

"What are you wearing, my little minx?" He said, pushing at the hem of my skirt with his hands, "So revealing...you weren't looking to attract any boys were you?"

"Just the one." I told him. Seeing the anger bubble in his eyes, I laughed, "You, dummy."

"Don't tease me like that, girl." Jacob growled.

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked with a pout. Jacob took my stuck out bottom lip between his fingers and tugged gently.

"Put that away or you really will be in trouble." He told me.

I grin, "Maybe I want to be in trouble."

Jake gripped my thighs tighter, "You won't be saying that when I'm through with you."

I put my hand on his chest and traced the outline of his muscles under the thin material of his t shirt. "I guess we'll see..."

Jacob laughed, "I'm not going to punish you, Nessie...not yet. Why don't we just focus on having some fun?" I must have visibly shown my excitement because Jake chuckled, "Like that idea, Ness?"

I kiss him, running my hands over his chest and trying to tug his shirt off. He slipped a hand up my skirt and brushed my panties with his fingers, feeling how wet I already was. "Mmmm, you like that idea a lot."

I nodded, trying to regain contact with his lips but he pulled away, "Wait. Me first."

I understood. As one of our 'rituals' as dom and sub, I would always take care of his needs before my own. I didn't mind; Jake always made it worth it when we did get round to my turn.

I slip off his lap and crouch in front of his seat under the steering wheel. My fingers make quick work of his pants button, slipping them down far enough to give me access. He helped me get his dick out and I ran my hands over it softly, feeling it go hard under my fingers. Then I took the tip in my mouth, licking it lightly. Jacob moans and grips the hair at the back of my head and yanking on its pushing more of himself into my mouth. I accept him readily as I start bobbing my head and sliding up and down his shaft. With my hands I cradled his balls and he groaned, "Fuck, Ness."

I go faster until he cums in my mouth. I swallow every drop, licking around my lips. Jacob laughed and kissed me, "Did I do good?"

"You most certainly did, baby girl." He told me. I beamed at him. I loved being able to please him and being praised by him that way. "I think you earned a little reward."

I crawled back onto his lap and nodded enthusiastically. He smiled down at me, "What do you say we try something a little new?"

"Yes please, Sir." I said softly, in full on submissive mode now that I had him out here to myself.

Jake opened the door and pulled me out of the car. He lifted me onto the hood and parted my legs with his knee, holding my waist and kissing me as he did so. "Wait there."

He disappeared and I heard him pop the trunk, then he was back. He held up a piece of black clothe, "I'm going to blindfold you."

I looked around, "We're going to do it right here in the open? What if someone sees?"

Jake smirked, "Isn't that half the fun?"

"But-" I began.

"Shh, you trust me, don't you Ness?" He asked. I nodded, because I did. And anyway, we had a safeword if anything really did get out of hand. "Good girl."

He tied the blindfold around my eyes so I saw nothing but darkness. I became extra atune to every touch, each one a sensual surprise.

"Put your arms behind your back."

I did as he asked, and I felt him tie them together at the wrists with what felt like thick rope. Then he must have tied the rope to somewhere on the car because couldn't move my arms at all. I yanked at them and Jacob chuckled softly, "How's that feel?"

"Good."

It did feel good. I was restrained, blindfolded, and totally at his mercy. His hands slide from my waist down to my thighs and then push my skirt up. Adrenaline pumps through me as I realise we're out on a public road and I can't see if anyone is around. We could be stumbled upon at any moment in a rather compromising position.

Jake was right; that was fun.

He played with the line of my panties, teasing relentlessly before he actually tore them off. I was getting through underwear by the dozen each month now, with the amount Jake destroyed.

He ran a finger over my entrance and I heard him sigh, "So wet."

"I-" I began but I felt a finger on my lips.

"Shhhh, don't speak." He said softly. I shut my mouth.

His fingers tease the area, stroking and caressing as I grow wetter and wetter. He dips a finger in, testing, then plunged two in all the way. I moaned softly as he started pulsing them in and out. He used his thumb to slowly circle my clit as he pushed in another finger. I gasped and arched my hips to give him a better access. I heard him chuckling softly at my eagerness. He starts rubbing my clit harder and the friction makes me moan in pleasure. I'm so close.

"Cum for me Nessie." Jacob says, his tone commanding. It's my undoing and I explode around his fingers, panting as I come out of my orgasm.

Jake pulled his fingers out and I feel him press them against my lips. I understand his unspoken command and lick my cum from his fingers.

"Want something bigger?" Jake asked softly. I nodded and I hear him undo his zipper. I wait in agony for what seems like forever before me touched me again. He placed his hands on my hips, holding me firmly in place on the hood of his car.

I feel the tip of his dick at my opening, teasing. I moaned and tried to shift closer to him but he held me in place. "Patience, Ness."

I whimper as he dips the tip half an inch into my vagina. It's torture, being so close to him but not together. And damn am I horny.

"Please, Jake." I whispered, pulling against his restraint to try and get closer. Keeping one hand on my hips to keep me still, he used the other to careless my breast through my shirt.

"This has got to go." He said. He ripped the buttons open and pushed his hand underneath, tracing the outline of my bra, which was black with white lace from Victoria's Secret. "I'm surprised you wore this to school."

He's still just barely inside of me and all I can do is whimper out a, "Please..."

I don't understand how he has such restraint when all I want to do is grab him and fuck his brains out. Then again, he'd had eighteen years to practice his control.

He takes his hand from my breasts and moves it down, brushing my clit. I moan and clench my muscles around the fraction of him that's inside of me. I feel frustrated, so much sexual energy and nowhere to release it, "Please, I need you inside of me."

He rubbed my clit again and I groaned, almost ready to orgasm with or without him inside of me. I pulled against his restraints, desperately trying to get him further in me. He finally gives in and slams his dick into me in one quick motion. I scream in pure pleasure and he moans as I tighten around him, "Fuck, Ness."

"Harder, Jake." I begged and he did as I asked, ramming into me so hard and fast that I bump up and down on the hood of the car. I love the feel of his huge dick inside of me, filling me completely.

One final thrust and I orgasm, cumming around his dick. So synchronised with me, he finishes only moments later, shooting his sperm inside of me.

He pulls out and wraps his arms around me, both of us panting. He undies the binding around my hands and wraps my arms around his neck. I wrap my legs around his torso and he lifts me off the car, kissing me passionately. I moan because his dick is rubbing against my area, both of us still half naked. Jake pulls away a little, "No, Nessie, that's enough for now."

I pout and even though I'm still blindfolded I can picture the frustration on his face, "Stop that, you're already in trouble."

My pout fell into an expression of real sadness, "What did I do? Was it not good?"

Jacob laughed softly, "It was amazing, Nessie, it always is. BUT, I did tell you not to speak but you did. That was naughty."

"What are you going to do?" I asked, biting my lip nervously.

He unites my blindfold so I can look at him. He's smirking, "I guess you'll have to wait and see."

* * *

**A/N: Hi! First, sorry it's been so long since I last updated...I was a little lost cause I really didn't know how to do their first bdsm sex scene. That's why I eventually chose to skip two months so they were a little more used to everything. Any way, hope it was worth the wait and thanks for all the reviews and such...**

**From now on I'm going to post a message on my member profile every so often, about once a week just to update you on when the next chapter will be up and stuff...so if you check that you'll know if I've updated or if I will be soon or whatever...just so y'all know I'm not giving up on the stories or anything...;);):)**

**Reviews are much appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jake left me in anticipation for the whole journey, not telling me what my punishment would be. He took me up to our barn, the one where we first made love. We always went here when we wanted 'private time' because it was just about the only place with no vampires wolves or humans running around.

He led me into the barn and sat down on a haybale. He pointed to the floor in front of him and I knelt obediently.

"Well, well Renesmee, what are we going to do with you?" He asked. I watch him in anticipation as he thinks up some devious punishment. He grabs me and I'm suddenly laying over his knee with my ass up in the air. It's bare, as he already destroyed my panties. "I'm going to spank you twenty times, and as you like talking so much you will count for me and thank me after each spank. If you forget, we will start over."

He rubs my bare and I squirm in anticipation. Then his large hand crashes down on my cheeks and I squeak. "One. Thank you, Sir."

He spanks me again, "Two. Thank you, Sir."

He picks up the pace, delivering three fast spanks so quickly I almost don't have time to count in between them, "Three. Thank you, Sir. Four. Thank you, Sir. Five. Thank you, Sir."

He delivers another, "Six. Thank you, Sir." and then he begins to use his spare hand to slowly rub my pussy. I moan and he spanks again. I barely manage to splatter out, "Seven. Thank you, Sir."

He dips a finger into my vagina whilst simultaneously spanking again. I gasp at the mixture of pleasure and pain and completely forget my task. Jacob tuts, "Now we're going to have to start over. Go from one."

He starts the whole torturously delicious thing all over again. "One. Thank you, Sir..."

When we've finally completed twenty spankings, Jacob rubs my red ass and pulls my skirt down over it. Then he spins me up so I'm sat on his lap. The pressure on my butt makes me gasp and Jacob smirks at the noise.

"Maybe that will remind you not to disobey me in the future." He said.

I nodded as meekly as I could, "Yes Sir."

"I have an extra punishment for you." He continued, "For the next twenty four hours you will not be allowed to say the letter 'e' out loud. That will teach you to think before you speak. Understood?"

I nodded.

"Good girl. I love you."

He stood up, taking me with him and led me away from the barn. Holding my hand in his, we walked together, arms swinging side by side. He kissed my temple, "Home?"

I nodded. By home he of course meant his house on the reservation. That had always been my second home, and whilst I loved my family dearly I never felt more at home than when I was at Jake's house.

When we get there, Seth and Leah are sat at the table arguing, as they often were. Seth grins at me and Leah gives me a slightly dirty look. They both know about the sort of relationship Jake and I had come to have, due to the pack bond, and I wasn't sure how I felt about it. Jake told me to ignore them, that they'd get over it but I saw the same look in their eyes as when I first told Jacob that I wanted to be his sub.

"Don't you two have patrols to be getting on with?" Jake asked them, standing in the way of their bickering.

Seth stood up and immediately went to leave, Leah following more reluctantly.

Jacob sat down on the couch, "Come here baby girl."

I sit beside him and snuggle into his side. I'm fully grown now and my childish dream of growing taller than Jake hasn't happened yet. I fit comfortably under his arm, my head resting on his shoulder as his body heat engulfs me, making me feel warm outside and in.

Dad calls when we're halfway through a movie, and Jacob softly reminds me that I'm forbidden to use the letter E.

"Hi Dad." I answered.

"Hey, Ness, just checking in to see what you're up to." He replied. He always did this, still not trusting Jake even though I was eighteen now. Or maybe - quite rightly - because I was eighteen now.

I thought carefully about my answer for some few seconds, "Just watching a..." Damn, movie has an E in it, "...film at Jak- ...Jacob's."

"When will you be home?" Dad asked.

I wanted to say five but that had an E in it so I told him six instead.

"No later, okay?" He said. I rolled my eyes because I was eighteen and could do what I wanted but decided that it was too much effort to try and phrase that without using the letter E so it was a fight best left for another time.

"Okay, Dad."

"Love you."

"Lov..." I paused, "Luvya too."

I hung up the phone and throw Jake a reproachful look, "That was hard."

Jacob smirked, "Earlier you were begging for punishment."

"I was hop- _wanting_ \- a diff- um...alt- no...oth- Dammit Jacob, there's too many words I can't say!"

"Yeah, like "there's" - two E's Miss Cullen." Jacob told me. I swore and he tutted, "Language, young lady."

I hit him then because he knows I hate being reminded just how young I am compared to him. It freaks me out a little that my boyfriend used to change my diapers.

He catches my hand and strokes my palm, "I'll let you have that one. You have to go soon and I want to spend some proper time with you."

I lay my head back on his shoulder, "Luvya Jacob."

He chuckled softly, "Love you too, Ness."

* * *

**A/N: Hi! So, What did y'all think of the chap? Review are always good ;) **

**Challenge; post a review without using the letter E. The longer your review is, the more impressed I'll be ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

"I have a surprise for you, Renesmee." Jacob told me a month later as we drove over to the reservation.

"What is it?" I asked.

He laughed, "I don't think you understand the concept of a surprise."

After some while I realise we're driving to our barn and my excitement increases. Recently, we've been using the barn solely for 'adult activities'. A surprise at the barn is sure to be good.

Jake pulls up right outside and opens the car door for me. I follow him to the door, where I see there is now a padlock where there was none before. I look at him inquisitively. "Just to keep curious minds out..." Jake assured me.

He produces a key and unlocks the door. He grins at me, "You ready?"

I nodded eagerly and he let the door swing open. I peer inside. The barn has been transformed. It's still recognizably _our _barn, with hay lining the floor and the wooden horse pen in the corner with the old fashioned door, the tethering post and the wooden stairs leading up to a small upstairs landing, but it's also been fashioned into a fully functioning bdsm play room. Different toys and equipment sit on shelves lining the walls. A table with rings at each corner for tying ankles and wrists to sits near the back of the barn. Other strange looking machines and equipment are scattered around the room, there for things I can't even imagine but am sure I'll soon find out.

I grin at Jake, "How did you do all this?!"

"Never mind how." He said, "You like it?"

I nodded, "It's awesome."

"Plenty to play with." Jake said.

I wrap my arms around his neck, "Where do we start?"

"Hmm..." Jake pretends to be thoughtful, though I'm sure he's been planning exactly what he wants to do to me in here. He grabs my thighs and hoists me up so I can wrap my legs around his torso, "I was thinking start with something simple..."

He leads me over to a sort of table with a bench attached at one side. He makes me kneel on the bench and bend over the table so my stomach lay flat against the hard surface and everything Jake wanted was exposed and pushed up in the air.

"I'm going to put a spreader bar between your ankles." Jake told me, showing me a long pole of metal, "It will just keep your legs open."

He secured the bar to each ankle and sure enough when I try to close my legs I can't, they are kept a few feet apart. Then Jacob tied each of my wrists down to the table, so I couldn't get up. My excitement is bubbling up more and more as he lifts up my skirt and pulls down my panties slowly. He positioned himself behind me and leant on the table as he began to thrust into me from behind. I moaned and he picked up the tempo, slamming into me again and again. I tugged on my restraints, trying to move to meet his thrusts.

"Don't move, Ness." He said, pulling out of me and walking away. I can't turn around to see what he's doing, so I just have to wait, aching to feel him again, my whole body tingling. He'd brought me so close before pulling out.

"Open your mouth."He said and I obeyed. He pushed a ball into it and secured the gag around the back of my head. It's a little uncomfortable in my mouth but the fact that Jake has the power to take my speech away turns me on.

He returns to his position behind me and rubs a finger around my entrance, "Mmm, so wet Renesmee. You ready for me?"

My sounds of encouragement were muffled by the gag. Of course I was ready for him.

He pushes two fingers inside of me and I moan into the gag. I try to buck my hips in response to his pumping motion, but he places his free hand on my hips pushing them firmly down in their place so I can't move. He keeps pushing his fingers in and out, bringing me right to the edge. He must be able to tell how close I am because he pulls his fingers out and quickly thrusts his penis in instead. He begins to thrust fast and hard, his balls slapping against my exposed ass each time he does. I scream in pleasure around the gag as I explode around him.

He slows his pace a little whilst I catch my breath, then he speeds up again. He uses one hand to rub my clit gently, his fingers barely there on the sensitive flesh. I moan at his touch. He begins rubbing it harder and I almost scream at the intense feeling of the friction between his fingers and my clit. It's not long before I orgasm again.

Jake pulls out and walks around to the front of me, his hard dick sticking out proudly by my face. He unites my wrists and makes me sit up, keeping me kneeling with the spreader bar between my ankles.

He pulls the gag out of my mouth, making his intentions clear before he pushes his cock into the open hole. I take it readily, wrapping my hand around the base as I try to push as much of the huge dick into my little mouth as possible. I don't stop when i choke, and Jake grabs the hair at the base of my neck and starts to that fuck me until his hot seed shoots down my throat. I drink up every drop, licking his dick clean afterwards.

"There's my good girl." Jake said, "So, you like your little surprise?"

"Very much, Sir." I told him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Good." He said, kissing me, "Cause there's a lot more for you to discover."

* * *

**A/N: Heya! Sorry it's been a while but I've been super busy! Thanks for all the reviews, some of them were very impressive with not using the letter E! ;) keep them coming! :)**

**Hopefully updates will pick up a little more and be more regular soon,but remember that I regularly update my profile to let you know when the next update will be for both of my stories so if you're a guest reviewer and don't have this story on alerts you can always check on there to see how long an update is likely to be.**

**Hope you liked the chap and rest assured we will be visiting the barn again soon ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm going to Jake's, see you later!" I called as I made my way to the door.

"Renesmee, wait!" My Mom called just before I got there. I turn and smile at her, waiting for her to explain why she stopped me, "I thought we could have a family night in tonight."

I grimaced, "I already promised Jake I'd come over."

I glanced at my watch. I was ready running late and I didn't want to keep Jacob waiting. Mom frowned, "You've been spending so much time over there lately. Why doesn't he come here?"

"You know why." I said flatly. Or, at least she _thought _she knew why. My excuse for hardly ever bringing Jake over was the whole vampire-werewolf tension thing. Plus Dad constantly read Jake's mind. The real reason, of course, was my family's supertuned hearing that would let them know everything Jacob and I were doing...and the things we planned to do weren't really family friendly.

"Sit down." She said, taking a chair for herself. I could see this was going to take a while, so I sat down next to her.

"I feel like I never see you anymore sweetheart." She said, "Between school and friends and Jacob...don't you think it would be nice to have some time together?"

I sighed internally. I didn't want to upset her, but I'd really rather spend the time with Jake. "You know I love spending time with you Mom."

"We need to catch up." She said, "What's been happening at school?"

I shrugged, "Not a lot. I joined the prom committee like Alice wanted."

Mom rolled her eyes, "You shouldn't let her bully you into that."

"It's okay, it might be fun." I said.

"And how's Jacob?" Mom asked

"He's fine." I said.

"You two are really getting serious now, hu?" She asked.

"We've always been serious." I said, frowning. I mean, he'd imprinted on me before I could hold my head up.

"You know what I mean." She said, "You've only been actually dating for two years."

"Yeah, I guess." I said.

"You know you can always talk to me about...stuff." She said. I frowned, "You know, if you and Jacob are going to get...intimate."

"Ew, Mom! I am so not having this conversation!" Isplutterdd, standing up.

"I just-" She began.

"No, don't even...just no." I said, grabbing my bag, "I'm going to Jacob's."

"I do really want to spend some time together, Nessie." She said.

I kissed her cheek, "Tomorrow, Mom, okay? I promise."

I got in the car and shuddered. I could _not _talk to my Mom about sex. The only thing worse than that would be talking to _Dad _about sex. I can't imagine what they'd think if they knew exactly what Jacob and I got up to. Probably kill him and ground me for eternity. Yeah, not a good idea to tell them.

Even though I was speeding on the way to Jake's, I still arrived twenty minutes later than we had arranged. I bit my lip as I knocked on the door and he opened it with a smirk, "Well, well, look who's finally turned up."

"I'm sorry I'm late." I said.

He rubbed the stubble on his chin, "I'm not sure sorry is going to cut it." He pulled me inside the house and shut the door, "I should probably make sure you don't do that again."

He led me into the living room, "What's the time, Renesmee?"

I consulted my watch, "5.23"

He sat down on the couch and gestured to his lap, "Then I will spank you twenty three times, one for each minute you were late."

I obligingly settle myself over his lap and he pushes up my skirt. I can practically feel him smirking as he pings the elastic of my purple lace panties, "These are new." I didn't say anything because I'm not supposed to talk during punishments. He ran his finger under the hem, playing with the fabric, "I like them...I think I'll like them even more on the floor, though."

He pulls them off and tosses them onto the carpet. He rubs his hands across my butt, "Mmm much better. Are you ready, Renesmee?"

I nodded and he brought his hand down with a twack, making me whimper. It's been a while since I was last spanked, and I'm not as used to the pain as I was. He brings down his hand again and once again. Then he rubs my ass again, rubbing the pain away before he smacks me again. He gets faster then, hitting my ass repeatedly. When he hits the sensitive underside I let out a little shriek at the pain, squirming on his lap. When he's got to twenty two he makes me stand. He frowns at me, "You weren't very well behaved during that punishment Ness. You made too much noise and moved around too much."

"I'm sorry, Sir." I said meekly.

"For that you have learnt yourself an extra five spanks." He told me, "Go and find something I can smack you with." He caught my arm before I turned to leave, "If it's not a good choice, I will add another five."

I searched the houas as quickly as I could, and eventually settled on a hairbrush. When I returned to Jake, he was pleased and settled me back in his lap. He brought the brush down in five hard smacks, bringing tears to my eyes due to the pain. He stood me up and kissed me, "Now I forgive you, Nessie."

"Thank you, Sir." I said.

"Sit with me." He said. I bent to get my panties from the floor, "Leave those where they are."

I turned to face him and saw that he was serious, so I left them and sat on the couch next to him with a bare ass. It hurt to sit down and I winced and fidgeted, but despite the discomfort I was still turned on by what had just happened. I kissed Jacob on the cheek as he turned the tv on, "Why don't we do something else?"

He smirked at me, "Not yet, Renesmee. Let's watch some tv."

I poured at him, "Please?"

"But this documentary is so interesting." He said, his voice serious even though his teasing smile gave him away.

I tried to straddle him but he frowned at me, "Now, Nessie, what have I told you about patience?"

I rolled my eyes. He raised an eyebrow at the gesture, "Something to say, Renesmee?"

"No, Sir." I said, my eyes growing wide as his smirk disappeared.

"Well I'm going to watch tv." He told me, "But if you're that desperate, I suppose I could keep you occupied whilst I do."

He pulled me so I was sat in his lap, my sore ass in between his legs and my back resting on the edge of the chair. He puts a hand between my knees and gently pulls my legs apart, spreading them. Never taking his eyes from the tv, his hand trailed up my thigh and under my skirt. I shivered in pleasure as his fingers brush against my entrance, yearning for him to enter me. He hovers there, teasing the sensitive flesh for what seems like an age. My soft moans finally encourage him to slip two massive fingers into my vagina.

I moan and clench around his fingers as he begins to slowly pump in and out. I let my hips move to meet his movements and he gradually gets faster and faster. I gasp as he slips in a third finger and let out a loud moan. "Shh, I can't hear the tv."

I stare at him, unable to understand how he could be focused on the tv and not looking at what he was doing at all, but still make me feel so amazing.

He pushes his fingers in and out, making me gasp and moan (as quietly as I possibly can). When I'm just about to tip over the edge, he slows his pace right down and brings me back. Then he picks it up again and teases me with sweet torture for twenty minutes until his tv programme finished. I'm panting by the end of it and begging him to let me cum.

He shook his head at me, "You don't get to cum unless my dick is inside of you. Remember that, Ness."

He takes his fingers away and moved out from underneath me. He sits me on the couch then pulls me down by my legs so I'm almost lying down with my ass right on the edge of the seat. The friction of the fabric against my red-raw ass as he pulls me down is excruciating and I whimper. Jacob smirked, "Hopefully next time you'll remember to be on time."

I didn't think my ass was going to let me forget this punishment any time soon.

Jake pushed my legs open and knelt in between them, putting his face in my crotch and licking along my opening. He grinned up at me, "Fuck, Ness. You taste good."

My only response was a moan as he licked again, circling my clit with his tongue. He dipped the tip of his tongue into me, lapping up my juices and making me squirm with the need to cum. So in tune with my body, he knows I'm close and pulls away. I whimper and look up at him as he stands above me.

"Please, Jacob." I whisper. He leans over me and kisses me passionately. I grabbed his shirt in my fists and refused to let go when he tried to stand up again, so he took me with him, holding me round the waist and letting me wrap my legs around his torso.

He continues the kiss, holding me tightly as I use my free hands to unzip his jeans. He kicks them away and they end up on the floor next to my panties. Next go his boxer briefs, discarded into the pile of disgusting items that stood in our way.

I can feel his hard dick underneath me as he keeps me firmly plastered to his chest. I moan softly into his mouth and move my hips against it, so desperately wanting it inside of me.

The feel of me so close to him must finally be the end for Jacob because he gives up teasing me, rearranging my position so he could stick his cock into me. He bounces me up and down on his cock and its not long before I'm screaming in pleasure as I finally orgasm, exploding around him. He keeps going until he shoots his cum inside of me.

I collapse against him as he lifts me off his dick and sets me down. My legs and weak and I have to lean of him for support, panting as I still recover from that intense session.

Jacob sits on the couch and pulls me onto his lap, kissing my neck softly and I relax, laying my head against his shoulder.

This, without a shadow of a doubt, definitely beat a family night in.

* * *

**A/N: Hiya! Hope you all like this chapter...sorry it's been a little while but I'm struggling with writers block a little. If anyone has any ideas/suggestions for the story please let me know so I can continue writing :) I need ideas plot-wise and ideas for lemon scenes too :) thanks...**

**Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting, I really appreciate them...keep them coming! :):)**


	8. Chapter 8

Sitting in class the next day is excruciating; partly because I cannot stand math and partly because my ass is still stinging from yesterday. No, stinging doesn't even begin to cover it. When I left last night Jake had given me a rather forceful 'pat' on the butt and told me to think about what I'd done every time it hurt. Which it did. A lot.

That was another reason I hated being sat here. Every minute spent in school was sixty seconds I could have doesn't in glorious pleasure with Jake. I lean on my desk with a sigh. I wasn't just lovestruck, I was horny.

My phone buzzed in my bag and I secretly fished it out to look at it. Speak of the devil; It was Jacob. I opened the message.

**I'm sure I could teach you a better lesson. J**

I snorted quietly.

**I wish. R**

**Did you learn your lesson last night? J**

**Yes. R**

**Are you still thinking about it? J**

**Oh yes. R**

There was a pause and I wait impatiently for Jacob's reply. When it finally comes through I can barely keep a straight face and keep the texting so secret.

**Show me. J**

**What? R**

**Show me how much it still hurts. J**

**Jake I'm in class. R**

**Excuse yourself. J**

I falter, unsure of what to do for a moment. In the end, I know better than to go against Jake.

I put my hand up, "Miss, can I go to the bathroom please?"

The teacher fills out a bathroom pass and sends me on my way. My whole body is buzzing as I walk along the hallway towards the girls bathroom, a mixture of nervousness and excitement.

I lock myself in a stall then take my phone out of my pocket.

**Okay. I'm alone. R**

Jake doesn't take long to reply.

**Send the picture. J**

Slowly, nervously, I pull down my skirt and panties. After a moment of adjusting myself into a good position, I send Jacob a picture of my still very red ass. It felt so wrong sensing pictures like this from school...so naughty. Obviously Jake had seen it all before, but this secret ducking out of class was exciting, thrilling...and it made me even hornier.

**I miss you Jacob. R**

**You miss me? Or my big hard cock? J**

I consider, because all though I always miss Jacob, right now all I want more than anything is his dick inside of me.

**Both? R**

I reply in the end.

**Good answer. Because you did so well with your photography, I have a present for you. J**

**A present? R**

**Go to your locker then go back to the bathroom. J**

My whole body is tingling with anticipation as I quickly walk to my locker. What had Jake left in there? I open the door and find a brown paper bag. I grab it and run back to the bathroom before a teacher sees me.

I'm scared to open it.

**What is it? R**

**Do you have it? J**

**Yes. R**

**Open it. J**

Slowly, I open the paper bag and look inside.

It's so vibrator.

Jake has given me a vibrator.

At school.

Jake left a vibrator in my locker.

**Jacob I have to be back in class. R**

**I know. J**

**So, whilst very thoughtful, your gift is kinda useless. R**

**No it's not. J**

**Yes it is. R**

**Put it in. Tell me when it's done. J**

I don't know what he's planning and I don't want to be late back to class, but I kknow I can't refuse him. I slip the vibrator into my vagina, whimpering a little. Although I'm used to Jake's massive size by now, the vibrator is curved in all the right places to fill me completely, stretching me.

**It's done. R**

**Open the window. J**

The window?

I spin around and see a window at the back of the cubicle, the type that's all blurry so you can't see in or out. I can only assume that's what he means. I crack the window open. It only opens a few inches, but it's enough for me to see Jacob standing underneath it.

"Jake!" I gasped.

"Hello, Renesmee." Jacob said. I want to kiss him, grab him, touch him...but the gap isn't big enough, "Glad to see you did as I asked. For a moment I thought you might go back to class and only pretend to obey me."

"You know I wouldn't do that." I told him.

He smirked, "Good. Now, back to the gift."

Even after everything Jacob and I have been through, I still find myself blushing. This only makes Jacob smirk more, "It's in then?" I nodded, "It's quite a high tech piece of equipment actually. It's synched to your phone, so to turn it on or off all I have to do is text you." He paused, "Now go back to class."

I stared at him...WHAT?! "You want me to go back to class...with this inside of me?"

Jacob was grinning, "Thats exactly what I want."

"Jake-" I began.

"No arguments, Ness." Jacob said, his dom voice appearing suddenly.

"Yes, Sir." I said, my sub mode automatically turning on upon hearing that tone of voice.

"Give me your panties." He said.

I blink at him, "I'm wearing a skirt, what if someone...sees?!"

"I guess you'll have to be extra careful how you sit, won't you?" Jake said.

I stare at him, knowing full well he won't back down. I know better than to argue so reluctantly hand over my panties through the window.

"Good girl." He said, "Now go back before you're late. I'm the only one who gets to punish you."

With a final smirk he disappears. I quickly pull up my skirt and hurry back to class. The teacher is annoyed at how long I took, but she's a feminist so backs down when I explain my "women's problems" and make up some story about running out of tampons.

I sit back in my seat, crossing my legs carefully and hoping no one can see how totally exposed I am. I'm barely sat there a minute when I feel the vibrator start to work. It's slow at first, but after a few minutes the soft vibration is enough to take me from slightly horny to desperate for sex.

I squirm in my seat and the feel of the vibrator shifting position is enough to let a soft gasp escape my lips. My face turns scarlet as I look around to check no one heard. I swallow hard, trying to suppress the feelings buzzing through my entire body.

Then Jake turns it up.

The vibrator is shuddering inside of me and I have to grip the edge of the desk to stop myself from doing something stupid, like moaning or thrusting.

My breathing is shallow as the device keeps working inside of me, pulsating through my body. Every inch of my skin is tingling and I can feel myself getting closer and closer.

Thank god I sit at the back of the room because the next thing I know I'm cumming, the orgasm waving through my body. I clamp my lips shut to stop any sounds escaping and look down at my desk as the pleasure ripples through me, making me shake slightly, despite the fact that I'm desperately trying to stay still.

After making sure no one had noticed - which, miraculously, they hadn't - I collapsed back in my seat, exhausted and fully pleasured. After a moment I realise that Jake has turned the vibrator down to a low hum and I sit and enjoy the sensations for the rest of the lesson.

After math it's lunch time, and the first thing I do is run out into the parking lot in search of Jake. I search for him desperately, sure that he would have stuck around, but I can't see him. Then warm hands grab me from behind and I spin around to see him.

"Jacob." I said. My voice is breathy,and I'm almost panting from the continued pleasure of the vibrator.

"Hello, Renessme." He said with a smile, wrapping his arms around me. I grab him and kiss him passionately, not caring that we're in the school parking lot. I need to be close to him. I'm desperate for him.

"I want you Jacob. Please." I said. I look up at him through my eyelashes, "_Please, _Sir."

"I love it when you beg, baby." Jake said, grabbing me forcefully and smashing our lips together.

Somehow we end up in the woods behind the school, though I have no idea how we made it there from the parking lot. Jacob keeps kissing me, his hands wondering over my breasts and in my hair. The sensation of him combined with the vibrator are enough to send me right to the edge again.

"Wait." Jacob said. I whimper as he steps away, missing his closeness.

He kneels in front of me and looks up my skirt, before pulling the vibrator out so quickly that I gasp loudly. He inspects it, "Did you cum, Renesmme?" I stare at him. He seems upset, "Did you?"

I nodded, unable to lie.

"What did I tell you yesterday?" He asked. I blinked, unsure what he was talking about. He grabbed me, pushing me against the tree, "You don't get to cum unless my dick is inside of you. Do you remember me saying that, Renesmee?"

I nodded weakly, scared but turned on as angry dom Jake emerges.

"That was very naughty, Renesmee." He said.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

He flattened himself against me, pushing me into the rough bark of the tree, his voice turning to a low growl, "I should leave you here. I would go right now and leave you all turned on and ready for me." I can't help a small whimper escaping my lips at the thought. "I won't, because I want you too damn much."

He crashed his lips into mine and kisses me hard, pulling at my hair and running his hand along my body. He broke away, "Don't think you aren't getting punished, Renemsee." I nodded, pulling him back towards me by his shirt, uniting our lips once again.

I pull away from him suddenly, "I love you, Jacob."

"I love you too, Ness." He said, undoing the button on his jeans.

"No." I said, catching his hand to make him pause, "I love you, Jacob. Promise me we'll always be together. Promise you'll never leave."

It was a request he'd heard countless times in my life, but he never grew annoyed at my insistence.

"Renesmee." He said, holding my face between his hands, "You are my world. I could no more leave you than you could me. I love you. I will always love you."

I kiss him again, pulling his jeans the rest of the way down, then letting his underwear follow. He picks me up and pushes me against the tree, holding my legs spread apart by his arms. He hitched up my skirt, exposing my wet entrance. He slides his dick into me, pushing it in so far that I cry out in pleasure. With each thrust he pushed me roughly against the tree, slamming my back into the trunk. I gasp as cry as each powerful thrust rocks me into satisfaction. Satisfaction would not cover it. He takes me to Heaven and then to Jupiter, circling the stars before I plummet back to earth and collapse against his chest.

* * *

**A/N: Hi all! So first I hope you liked the chapter...I'm hoping to pick up the plot a little bit more, so any ideas will be greatly appreciated!**

**Secondly, I'm looking for a beta...I need someone to spot all my typos and the bad autocorrects etc mostly...it also means you will get the chap a little earlier, whoever it is ;) so PM me if interested!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Stay still, little wolf." Jacob murmured as he leaned over me, tying my wrists to the bedposts with thick clothe. I pulled on the restraints to test them and Jacob gave me a stern look. I smiled at him and fell still.

He moved to my ankles and tied them to the end of the bed, pulling my legs wide apart to reveal my naked entrance.

He stood above me, looking down at my body with admiration, "Do you even realise how deliciously fuckable you are, Renesmee?"

I moaned softly, closing my eyes as his dominant voice washed over me. I loved it when he got like this; rough and commanding and masculine. I could tell his wolf was close to the surface when he got like this, wanting to claim me and mark me as his own.

"Tell me what you want me to do, Renesmee." Jacob said.

"I want you to fuck me." I told him.

"Convince me." He said, "Beg me."

"I want you to take me as your own. Do whatever you want to me. Play with me, Fuck me hard." I said, "I'm your little fucktoy and I'm completely at your mercy."

Jacob growled and I saw the bulge in his jeans grow, "Yes, you are."

"Fuck me Jacob." I said, "Please."

Jacob smirked at me, "Not yet."

I whimpered as I saw the familiar look in his eyes, knowing he was going to tease the shit out of me before he finally let me cum. He looked me up and down, "Where do I start? Every inch of you is so tempting."

He slips a pillow under the arch of my back, which pushes my hips up to give him better access to my pussy. He uses his fingers to circle my already wet folds, collecting up the juices and then examining his fingers, "You're not nearly wet enough yet, Renesmee."

He started rubbing my clit between his fingers, making me moan and buck my hips. He thrust two fingers into my throbbing pussy, pulsating them in and out. I whimper in pleasure, and he picks up the pace, thrusting faster and faster. Out of breath, I can only manage one word, "More!"

Jake slides in another finger and I moan, clenching around it. I want him to fill me completely, and whilst he's already sending me to Heaven, I know I won't really be satisfied until his cock is buried deep inside of me.

He takes his fingers away as I come close, then moves down to place his head between my legs. His tongue flicked out and circled my clit before darting quickly into my vagina. He starts eating me out and I moan in pure pleasure, arching my back and pulling against my wrist restraints.

"Fuck, Jake!" I gasped. He bit my clit and I screamed in ecstasy, my hips moving of their own accord.

"Don't cum, Renesmee." Jacob said sternly, "I want you on your hands and knees with my dick buried in you when you cum." I shiver in pleasure at the idea and Jake grins at my response, "You like that idea, Ness?"

I nodded with the little strength I had, "Please."

Jacob made quick work of undoing my ties, then grabbed me by the waist and threw me over so I was down on my hands and knees. He spread my ass apart with his hands and quickly thrust his dick into me. I screamed once again, "Oh, God, Jacob!"

He finally allowed me to cum, exploding around his hard cock. He kept pumelling into me, holding my hips with his hands and using them for leverage. I moan in pleasure again, feeling myself building. I can tell he's close to.

Suddenly, he pulls out of me, "Let me mark you, Renesmee."

My eyes widen as I turn my head to look at him, "No, Jake, Please."

"I need to, Ness." Jacob said, a growl rising in his throat.

"Jacob, please, I can't." I said, "I don't want that. Please."

I could see Jake's inner wolf battling with his need to please me. He lets out a frustrated groan and slams back into me. I gasp and grab the bedsheets in my fists, orgasming once again around him. He shoots his seed into me, then pulls out and stands up, putting his distance between him and me.

I manage to sit up, "Jake, please don't."

"I can't be near you, Renesmee, I don't trust myself." He said, retreating to the corner.

"Lie down with me." I begged.

He shook his head. He glanced at me, "Cover up, Ness."

I pulled the sheets across my naked body obediently, though I'm a little hurt by the command.

"Jacob, please don't shut me out." I said, knowing that he always did after he asked to mark me.

"I can't help it, Ness." He said, "I don't want to force you into something you don't want, but I don't trust myself."

"I'm sorry." I said, tears brimming at my eyes, "I just...I don't feel ready. I'm sorry."

"Renesmee," He said, looking at me with such sorrow, "Don't feel like that. This isn't your fault. I just...I'll stop asking."

I get out of bed, letting the sheets slip away from my body as I walk towards him. He tries to turn away from me, but I cup his cheek with my hand, "I love you, Jacob. I'll tell you when I'm ready."

His eyes locked on mine, and I see his wolf in them. I know how badly he wants this, to mark me and have his claim on me. He's explained it to me before, how it's the wolf inside of him and how he finds it very hard to control. I felt bad, denying him it, but I felt uncomfortable about it...scared and confused every time he brought it up. I know I'd encouraged him, with wanting to be his submissive, and I also had the almost irresistible urge to please him and do anything he asked, but marking always seemed just one step too far.

I pull him towards me, kissing his lips lightly. He returns it, the gentleness of his touch letting me know that his wolf has subsided...for now.

* * *

**So, just a short filler chapter, but it will be important for later events...plus i havent updated in ages so i wanted to get something up quickly - hope you liked it!**

**The next few chapters are going to be very plot centric for a while but dont worry - the lemons will return...and soon ;) As always, any ideas/requests are very welcome!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Bye Mom!" I said, dashing out of the door before she could clock what I was wearing. Tammy's car waited at the end of the driveway and I raced towards it, jumping in and shutting the door, "Let's go."

Tammy, who I'd been friends with for quite a while now, had managed to score us fake IDs and we were trying then out for the first time tonight by going to a bar just a few miles away. I took off my coat and revealed my dress to her, which she approved of.

"Did you bring the IDs?" I asked. She handed me a driver's license almost identical to my own, only with the changed date of birth, "Sweet!"

We managed to get in without any problems and were soon dancing madly and slightly intoxicated. Tammy laughed, "I think we should do this every weekend, Ness."

I giggled back, "I'll get us some more drinks."

I was half way to the bar when someone grabbed me and spun me around, "What the hell are you doing here?"

I blinked and stared at Jacob, who stood in front of me with a venomous look on his face, "Uhh..."

"Well?" Jacob spat.

"I told you I was going out." I said.

"I thought you meant to the movies or something!" Jacob said, "Come on, we're going home."

"Why?" I asked, "I don't see-"

"Renesmee, shut up and come with me." He said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me through the crowd.

"Jacob-" I tried.

"I said shut up." He said, pulling me outside and towards his waiting truck.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked, "I was just having a good time, I don't see what's wrong with that."

Jacob spun around to face me, his eyes stone cold, "You shouldn't even be here, Renesmee. You're only 18."

"Don't, Jake." I said.

"What? Don't what Renesmee?" He asked.

"Act like you know better than me, like I'm just a little girl." I said.

"You practically are!" He said.

"No, Jacob. You can't treat me like a kid anymore." I told him, "I'm an adult now, we're equal."

"You clearly aren't as adult as you think, making stupid decisions like this." He said, "Anything could have happened to you. You've been drinking; how we're you going to get home?"

I shrugged, realizing that I hadn't really thought about that, "We could have called a taxi."

"For God's sake, Renesmee!" Jacob said, "You really are just an immature child!"

"Shut up!" I screamed at him. He knew that I hated our age difference and the fact that he'd seen me grow up.

"We're going home." He said.

"You can't tell me what to do." I said.

I could see the anger bubbling inside of him as his grip tightened on my wrist, "Get your ass inside that car right now or there will be hell to pay."

I pulled my arm away and stalked towards his truck, slamming the door behind me as I got in. He got into the drivers seat and slammed his door with equal anger, "I don't want to hear another word from you."

"Why are you even mad, Jacob?" I asked, ignoring his request, "What's your problem?"

"Because you're making stupid, irresponsible decisions and you could have put yourself in serious danger Renesmee." He said, "That's my problem - you're my problem!"

"I'm sorry I'm such an inconvenience!" I yelled, "You don't have to worry about me, Jacob."

"All I do is worry about you!" He yelled back, "It's my whole existence!"

"How did you even know where I was?" I asked.

"Your parents rang me." Jacob said. I stared at him, "They figured out you liked about spending the night at your friends and asked me to find you."

"What, so, you and my parents are ganging up on me?" I asked, "You're not my third parent!"

"Is it so hard to believe that I actually care about your safety?" Jacob asked, annoyed.

I scowled out of the window, "Where are we going?"

"Back to mine to sober you up, then I'm taking you home." Jacob said.

I turned to look at him, "You can't take me home." He gave me a look, telling me he could, and would, do what he wanted, "Tell them they were wrong, that I was at my friends house."

"No." Jacob said.

"Why not?" I demanded, "You're supposed to be my boyfriend; why are you on their side?"

"Because you have to learn Renesmee." He said.

"Jacob, please, do this for me." I begged.

"I want to make sure it doesn't happen again." He said, "That they won't let you go out like that again."

I shudder at the thought of my parents watching my every move, then an idea popped into my head, "Do you want them to be watching me closely, Jacob? Think about what they might find out."

Jacob shot me a look, "Don't go there, Renesmee."

"It's not my fault! If you have them watching my every move then they're going to realise what...this is!" I said, gesturing between us.

Jacob glared at me, "What 'this is'? And what the hell is 'this', Renesmee?"

"You know I didn't mean it like that!" I protested.

"Do you know how pathetic you sound?" He asked, "Threatening to tell Mommy and Daddy what I've been doing to you?"

"That's not what I said, Jake, I would never tell them!" I defended. Jacob was too angry to really process what I was saying.

We pulled into his driveway and he cut the engine. Jacob didn't look at me, "Go inside and wait for me."

"Jacob-" I tried.

"Go!" He growled.

I slipped out of the truck and went inside. He didn't join me for a long time, and I knew he'd phased and was probably running - something he always did to try and burn off excess anger.

He still wouldn't look at me when he came in, "Go to bed."

"Can we talk about this?" I asked.

"Go to bed." He repeated, "I don't even want to see you right now."

"Are you-" I began.

"I'll take the couch." He said, before I could ask if he was coming with me. I stood and stared at him for a moment, unable what to do with the distance between us. A growl rose in his throat, "I swear to God Renesmee, if you don't go to bed right now you will seriously regret it."

This wasn't his teasing dominant threatening to punish me, he was serious. I backed away from him, then turned and went into his bedroom. I shut the door behind me, finally letting the tears roll down my cheeks. I brushed them away furiously, telling myself to stop being so stupid.

Stupid, stupid, stupid!

I curl up on Jake's bed, where his smell still lingers, and force myself to sleep.

~o.O.o~

I wake up cold, lying on top of the covers in just my skimpy dress. I sit up, looking around. It doesn't look like Jake's even been in here since he brought me home last night.

Sliding off of the bed, I catch my reflection in the mirror and grimace at my panda eyes. I hadn't bothered with taking off make up or even pulling the slides out of my messy hair before I collapsed last night. I locked my finger and ran it under my eyes, wiping off some of the smudged mascara. Then I pulled the slides out of my hair and put it up in a pony tail instead. I still looked like shit, but it was better.

I opened the bedroom door cautiously and crept into the hallway. It was empty, but I'd already known instinctively that Jacob was in the kitchen. I walked in and stood in the doorway. He had his back to me, and even though he would have heard me come in, he didn't turn or greet me. I stood there in silence for too long, feeling alone and cold as he kept his back to me, cooking on the stove.

Finally I couldn't take it any more, and said quietly, "Good morning."

His eyes flicked to me but he didn't smile. He gestured to a bar stool, "Sit down."

I did what he asked, sitting in silence as I watched him ignore me. He slid a plate of eggs towards me, "Eat."

"I'm not really hungry." I said, which was only half a lie. I was starving, but not for regular food. We had an unspoken rule that I didn't have blood when I was with Jake, because I knew that the constant reminder of my half vampire nature freaked him out.

"Eat, Renesmee." Jacob said again, staring me down. I took the knife and fork and began to eat. He sat opposite me, staring at his plate as he ate his own breakfast. I stopped eating half way through and sat in silence, watching him.

"What did you tell my parents?" I finally asked, desperate to break the silence.

Jacob looked up, annoyed. He sighed, "I told them that you and Tammy were at another friends house. They bought it."

"Thank you." I said. He didn't acknowledge my thanks and turned back to his eggs, "I'll make it up to you."

He didn't respond, so I decided that actions spoke louder than words. I trailed my fingers up his thigh towards his crotch, teasing his area. Suddenly he slammed his cutlery down onto the counter so hard that his plate smashed. I jumped at the sudden noise and Jake stood up, "Dammit, Renesmee, I can't do this anymore!"

"W-what?" I asked, startled by his yell.

"You're not going to 'make it up to me'." He said, irritated, "You're not just going to take this and make it about sex. I can't take advantage of you like that."

"You're not taking advantage of me, Jake." I said, "I want this. All I want is to make you happy."

"No." Jacob said, his eyes boring into me, "This is going to stop now. I won't do it any more."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Last night made a lot of things clear to me, Renesmee." He said.

"I'm sorry about last night. You know I am." I cut in.

"I know what you said." Jacob said, "And I'm still angry about what happened, but that's not what this is about. Renesmee it's my job to protect you. I imprinted on you, and there's no way I can let anything happen to you. I'd spend every moment of my life wrapping you in cotton wool if I could." I frowned, but he continued before I could interject, "But I haven't been protecting you, Ness, and I can't protect you like this. We have to stop."

"Stop what?" I asked, still confused and frustrated.

"This. Us." Jacob said, "It can't work, not like it is at the moment. I care about you a great deal, Renesmee, and I want to always be in your life. But since that first time, your eighteenth birthday...everything changed and I can't protect you any more."

"What are you saying?" I asked, "What, you want to break up?"

Jacob looked pained, "Don't say it like that."

"That's what you're saying." I said, tears threatening my eyes, "That you don't want to be with me."

"I love you, Renesmee." He said, "But I have to put you first. Your safety is more important."

"I am safe. I'm always safe with you!" I protested.

"Not like this." He said, "We're always going to love each other, Ness, and we'll always be a part of each other's lives...just in a different way."

"Jacob you can't...you can't break up with me. Please!" I said. I ran at him, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt as tears steamed down my cheeks, "I won't let you."

I tried to kiss him, but he pushed me away, "Its what's best for you."

"I'm sorry!" I sobbed, "I'm sorry, I'll do anything! Please, Jacob!"

He broke away from me and walked towards the door, "I can't, Ness."

Before he left, I managed to get the words out of my mouth, "I'll let you mark me."

He turned around to face me, "What?"

"If you let us carry on, exactly as we were." I said, "You can mark me."

A look of anger mixed with sadness contorted his face, "Don't do that, Renesmee, that's not fair."

"Why not?" I demanded.

"That's like promising vodka to an alcoholic." He said, "I can't, Renesmee. I can't force you into that just because you want to carry on having sex!"

"Jacob I need you!" I begged, falling to my knees in front of his, my face a wet mess of tears, "I don't know how to live without you."

"You won't change my mind, Renesmee." He said. He grabbed his keys out of the bowl, "Come on, I'm taking you home."

"Jacob, please." I sobbed, unable to move.

I heard his agitated sigh and then he picked me up and carried me out to his truck, placing me in the passenger seat as I continued to cry. He drove me home and killed the engine at the house. I didn't move, so he got out and went inside instead. I could see him talking to Mom through the window, and then he came out with Jasper. I could feel him sending calm manipulating waves towards me, but I didn't have the strength to be angry. I was so tired and upset, I let Jasper control my emotions, numbing them. He opened the door of the truck and lifted me out, carrying me back to the house in his arms as Jacob drove away.

* * *

**So, like i said a very plot-centred chapter but i hope you liked it! Don't worry, the lemons will be back soon ;) I just wanted to develop the plot a little as i felt Jacob wouod be having some dpubts at this point...anyway, let me know if you liked it and give me any suggestions you have :)**

**I'm still looking for a beta if anyone's interested...!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Bear with this chapter ;) I know some of you may be a little sick of plot and want more lemons so rest assured that there is a lemon at the end of this chap...and more to come in thr next few chapters I just had a bit of plot to get out of the way...anyway, yeah, dont get bored and give up on this chap before you get to the lemon ;)**

* * *

I didn't see Jacob again for four days, which was the longest we'd gone without talking since I could remember. My family tried to be comforting, but they all seemed to take Jacob's side and it didn't help. They told me it was better for me this way. I'd still see Jacob, but we'd have a different kind of relationship. I don't know what Jacob said to them whilst I was in the truck, but it had convinced them of his story.

Jacob came to the house on Thursday afternoon and when he knocked on the front door, I had a glimmer of hope that maybe he'd changed his mind, realised he was wrong about everything.

He opened the door to my bedroom and came inside almost warily. I was sat on the bed and I tried a smile at him, "Come in."

He shut the door behind him and started walking towards me, then stopped, "How are you?"

"I'm fine." I told him, but the look on his face told me he knew I wasn't. He'd probably been talking to my parents. I hadn't left my room since Jasper carried me up here four days ago.

"Ness, you can still talk to me about things." He said, "Now that we've both calmed down."

I turned my gaze out of the window, unable to look at him properly without crying, "Are you going to change your mind?"

He sighed, "No, Renesmee, I'm not."

I look at him accusingly, "Then why are you here?"

"I still want to be part of your life, Ness." He said, "You're still my imprint, and my friend."

"Don't say that." I said, "Don't call me your friend, after all we've been through."

"You know that you're so much more than my friend." He said.

"But you don't want that." I said.

Jacob struggled to find his words, "I don't want you to hate me, Renesmee."

"I could never hate you." I said blankly. I saw relief wash over his face. Did he honestly think I hated him? The problem here was not that I hated him, but that I loved him too much.

"I just came by to see how you were." He said

"Okay." I said, turning away from him to look out of the window. I hear him sigh, then the door clicks shut behind him. I let the tears drip down my face, not bothering to wipe them away.

They leave me alone for a long time, and then Alice comes up, "Renesmee?"

"Come in, Alice." I said, not turning when she opens the door and then closes it behind her.

"The others all went out." She said, "But I thought I'd stay here with you."

"Did Jasper ask you to do this?" I asked.

Alice bit her lip, which meant yes. "No." I raised my eyebrow, "He's worried about you. He can feel it, Renesmee."

"Bet he hates being around me now." I said.

Alice frowned, "Of course not."

She sits on my bed and doesn't say anything for a minute, "What did you and Jacob talk about earlier."

"I'm sure you heard it." I said flatly, "You were right downstairs."

Alice bit her lip again, "I don't know what happened between you, Ness, but Jacob wouldn't do this to hurt you. He really does have your best interests at heart."

"How can you possibly know that?" I asked. They didn't know anything about our relationship, so how come they were all so certain that this was the right thing to do?

"Your his imprint." Alice said, "He physically couldn't hurt you."

"I'm sure he means well, but he's wrong. He doesn't realise how much I need him." I said, "And he's not protecting me."

"Maybe this is just something you need to work through." Alice said.

I shook my head, "He said he wouldn't change his mind. He's never going to take me back."

The tears started falling again and Alice looked pained, "I really shouldn't tell you this."

"Tell me what?" I asked, intrigued.

Alice shook her head, "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Alice." I said, wiping the years away, "Please."

"I saw something - a little while ago." Alice said, "You and Jacob...your wedding."

"Your visions change." I said, my hope falling again.

Alice shook her head, "I still see it."

"So...we'll get back together?" I asked. Alice nodded, "When? How do I convince him?"

"I don't know the whys or hows or whens." Alice said, "I just see you together in the future. I'm sorry."

"Don't be!" I said, grateful for what she had given me.

"Ness...be careful what you do with this information." Alice said, "Just because I see it now, doesn't mean it can't still change. Don't do something stupid because you think it's all set in stone."

"I won't." I said, standing up and hugging her.

Alice bit her lip again, "I don't know if I should have told you, Renesmee."

"You should have." I assured her, smiling, "You've given me hope, Alice."

I let two agonisingly slow days pass before I called Jacob.

"Can I come over?" I asked, "I want to talk and...I'm sorry about it how I acted the other day. I really do want to talk about this."

I got over to Jake's just after lunch. He leads me to the kitchen and I sit down.

"Have you eaten?" He asked. I shook my head, "I'll get-"

"I'm not hungry." I told him. He raised his eyebrows, probably noticing the darkness of my eyes which meant I needed blood, but he didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry about the other day." I said, "I was...I dunno, I wasn't ready."

"And now?" Jacob asked.

"I'm not HAPPY," I said, which made Jacob's features contort, as I knew it would, "But I'm ready to accept it and work something out."

"And what would you like to work out?" He asked, leaning on the kitchen counter with his eyebrows raised.

"I know you don't want a RELATIONSHIP." I said, "But I don't want to lose what we have - our close relationship - even if it's just in friendship."

"So...what do you suggest?" He asked.

"I still want to spend time with you." I said, "Come over here and hang out and stuff."

"Of course." He said, sounding surprised. He'd probably thought I'd try to make a deal with him to get sex again. My plan was a little more sophisticated than that.

"So...are we good?" I asked.

Jacob smiled, "Yes, Ness. I'm glad you've come round."

"Me too." I said.

"Now you really should eat." He said, "Pizza and a movie?"

"I'm not hungry." I told him again.

"Come on, Ness." He said.

"No thank you." I said in a clipped tone. I saw Jacob's jaw twitch at my defiance, but he didn't say anything.

"Just the movie then." He said tightly.

"I'll pick." I said, jumping up and flouncing into the living room. I could feel Jacob's annoyance even though I couldn't see his face. He was used to being in control, with me following his every order and asking permission for everything I did. I could tell he hated that he'd lost that, but he couldn't say anything without taking the whole relationship back.

I scanned the shelves and picked the girliest film I could find; something that I'd brought over ages ago and Jacob had refused to watch. I put it in the DVD player and left the case lying open on the floor, another of Jacob's pet hates. Then I flop down onto his seat just before he comes into the room.

He looks at me, "Shift down."

This is what he always says, and I'd usually scoot down the sofa to let him sit down and then cuddle up against him. Today, I rolled my eyes, "Sit somewhere else."

He narrowed his eyes, "I know what you're doing."

"I'm watching a movie." I said, rolling my eyes again, "Like you said."

"You're trying to piss me off because you think that will make me want to go back." He said.

"Jesus Christ, have the damn seat if you want." I said, standing up and moving, "You look into things too much."

"Renesmee." He said, grabbing my arm. I look up at him and see his Alpha wolf flash in his eyes.

"What?" I asked, batting my eyes at him innocently.

"Stop it." He said, his tone commanding. I almost obey, just out of habit, but I resist.

"I'm not doing anything." I argue, "I have no motivation to follow your every command any more, so I won't. That's natural, Jacob. You can't expect to get your own way all the time."

He dropped my arm and put distance between us. I could see that he was angry, but I knew I had to keep pushing him to get what I wanted, "Jacob, YOU chose this. You can't get mad at me."

"I think you should go home." He said quietly.

"You said we could still be friends and hang out." I argued.

"Not like this we can't." He said, "I can't be around you when you're being like this without wanted to rip your clothes off and put you over my knee."

I moved closer to him, my tone dropping so my voice was slow and sultry, "So do it."

"Ness..." He said, trying not to look at me. I waited, the air thick with tension. You could almost smell the sex between us, "Go home, Renesmee."

My hopes shatter around me, but I am determined to get him back.

"Fine." I said, turning on my heel and stalking out of the house.

"Renesmee!" He called after me, but I didn't bother turning back. He didn't want me, but I was going to change that.

When I get home I go straight upstairs to my laptop and I start to write. It's a story which I'll send to Jacob, something to remind him of all the fun times we could be having...

_We lock eyes and it's like it was all a dream. Jacob isn't mad at me and I'm not mad at him. There's only one emotion passing between us in that moment; lust._

_In a flash we're in his bedroom and he's pushing me down onto his bed, lying me on my back. His body presses against mine, firm and dominant, holding me in place. I'm trapped between him and his satin sheets, but there's no place I'd rather be than right here._

_His hand brushes my thigh, sending shivers around my body. Jacob smirks down at me, "Need me to warm you up, Ness?"_

_His hand trails further up my leg, slow and teasing. He finds the hem of my silk panties and traces the outline, teasing all the more. He lifts my back up from the bed and pulls my nightie over my head, leaving me in nothing but panties._

_He buried his head in my neck, kissing and licking at my sensitive flesh, whilst his hands wonder to my exposed breasts, kneading and squeezing them. I moan and arch my back, pushing my breast into him._

_He's still fully clothed and I'm inpatient. I try pulling at his shirt, but he pins my hands at my sides, "Not yet, Renesmee."_

_I don't struggle. His commanding voice is enough to make me obey his every wish, and to turn me on all the more._

_He kisses across my chest, then down my stomach, finding my panties once again. Jacob growled at the fabric which stood in the way of him claiming what was his. He tore them to shreds._

_Now I'm completely bare and exposed to him; at his mercy. If it were anyone but Jacob I'd be embarrassed, but I feel safe with him. I know that my body belongs to him and there's so shake in showing it to him._

_He kisses my entrance, making me shudder. I can feel his warm breath against me and it drives me insane. He kisses me again, this time on my clit. A whimper escapes my mouth at the sensation._

_Then he licks the length of my opening, tasting my wetness. I am so, SO wet for him._

_He licks again and I grip his hair in my hands. He looks up at me with a growl, "Are you going to keep your hands where I put them, or do I have to tie you up?"_

_I bite my lip as I look down at him, unsure which option I actually want. Jacob growls again, his eyes trained on the lip caught between my teeth. He takes off his tie, then rolls me over so I'm on my stomach. He pulls my arms behind my back and ties them together, all the way up from my wrists to past my elbows, binding me like an animal._

_I heard him undo his zip, but I couldn't crane my head around enough to actually see him._

_He rolls me over again so I'm facing him. It's uncomfortable to lie on my bound arms, but I know better than to complain. It doesn't take me long to completely forget about my discomfort._

_He pushed my legs apart, spreading my feet to each corner of his bed, leaving me exposed and giving him access to whatever he was going to do next._

_He was completely naked, and my eyes are fixed firmly on his huge erection. He leans over me, positioning his tip at my entrance. He plunged into me without warning and I gasped, my hips bucking towards him. He begins pumping in and out, pounding into my wet core. He begins massaging my clit and I orgasm quickly, screaming in pleasure._

_He grabs the discarded shreds of my ruined panties and stuffs them into my mouth, effectively gagging me. I moan around the clothe, my voice muffled by the fabric._

_"That's better." Jacob murmured._

_He keeps pumping his cock into me, bringing me to orgasm over and over. I pull against my restraints, wanting to touch him, to pull him closer._

_I keep screaming against my makeshift gag until he pulls it out of my mouth, "FUCK, JACOB!"_

_His name screamed from my mouth seems to be enough to finally make him orgasm, his cum shooting into me as I orgasm in unison with him._

_We collapse into each other, sweaty and spent._

I copy the story into an email and send it to Jacob under the subject IMPORTANT.

That was stage one of the plan complete. Stage two would come tonight.

* * *

**So, hope you like it and it was worth it! ;) Do you guys want more story/plot or do you want it to be more lemon focussed? Let me know so i know which direction to take the story in!**

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, keep them coming! ;)**

**Happy New Year everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12

I manage to slip past my parents in my less than family-approved outfit, making it to the end of the driveway before Alice cornered me.

"Where are you going?" She asked, then she looked me over, "What are you wearing?"

I pulled the mini jacket across my exposed cleavage. Her eyes travel down to my legs. She raised an eyebrow, "Care to explain?"

"Please don't ask." I said, looking over her shoulder and contemplating escape.

"Renesmee." Alice said sternly. She didn't slip into the authority role very often, preferring to be the 'cool aunt', but I could tell she was concerned, "What are you doing, Ness? Remember what I told you - you and Jake will get back together. Don't throw your life away like this."

"I'm not!" I protested, "This is a plan. I'm doing it BECAUSE of what you told me."

Alice frowned, "Ness, don't make me regret telling you what I saw."

"You're not going to regret it, Alice." I said, "This will work, trust me."

Alice wavered, "Will you at least put tights on? I don't want you going out like that. It's not safe."

"I'm meeting Jacob, he'll look after me." I told her. It was only a half lie. Jacob WOULD turn up at some point, even if I wasn't exactly meeting up with him.

Alice looked relieved though and nodded, "Okay, I'm gunna let this slide because I know everything with Jacob has been tough, but you can't dress like this again, okay?"

I nodded, "Thanks Alice."

I slipped past her and ran through the forest at vampire pace until I came to the outskirts of town. I found the bar that I'd heard about at school, the seedy one where the trashiest girls went with their twenty-eight year old boyfriends.

The music was blaring inside and the whole place was dimly lit, stinking of cigarette smoke and alcohol. The clientele inside looked less than reputable, but that's exactly what I wanted.

I went to the bar and ordered a beer, confident that I wouldn't get ID'ed. Sure enough, a minute later I was handed a drink and left to mingle in the crowd.

It doesn't take long for a guy to approach me. He looks in his late twenties with a bald head and full beard. His breath stinks of alcohol as he corners me at the bar.

"Hey gorgeous." He sleazed.

"Hi." I said, keeping my eyes trained on the door. Jacob had a habit of sensing when he needed to pop up in my life, and if being hit on by a sleazebag wasn't one of those times, I didn't know what was.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked.

I nodded, "Sure."

We sit at the bar and he orders me a vodka cranberry. I hate the taste of vodka but it looks like blood, so I pretend it is and take a sip.

Beard guy puts a hand on my leg, which is the moment Jacob chose to turn up. I see him a split second before his fist connects with beard guy's face. I jump out of the way as his drink goes flying and Jacob punches him again, knocking him unconscious.

He turns to me with fire in his eyes and picks me up, carrying me out of the bar. He takes me round the back to where his truck is parked and puts me down,

"What the fuck, Renesmee?"

"What?" I asked.

"Don't say "what" like you don't know what I'm talking about!" He roared, "I'm not going to let you put yourself in danger just to get back at me."

"I wasn't in danger." I protested.

"That guy could have done anything to you!" Jacob said, "God Renesmee, why do you do such stupid things?"

"Because I'm hurt, Jacob!" I yelled back at him, "You hurt me!"

"And this is your solution?" He asked, gesturing to the bar, "And...and this?!"

He pushed some paper in my face and I recognise the story I wrote.

"You read it." I said, feeling a small triumph.

"When are you going to grow up, Ness?" He asked.

"Maybe about the same time you stop treating me like a child!" I spat back.

"I wouldn't have to if-" He started.

"If I didn't act like one?" I finished for him, "Stop blaming me for this. YOU chose to break up with me because YOU couldn't deal with it."

"I had to end it before I hurt you. I didn't want to hurt you." Jacob said.

"Well you did, Jacob!" I yelled, tears threatening my eyes. I blinked them back, "You did. And now I'm going to do whatever I freaking want to."

"You can't act like this!" He yelled.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Because I won't stand by and watch you throw your life away like that!" He said.

"What do you even care?" I shouted.

"Goddammit Renesmee!" He yelled, and suddenly we're kissing. He pushed me against the rough brick of the wall, forcing his tongue into my mouth.

His firm body is solid against me, holding me against the wall as my feet lift off the ground. I can feel the wolf inside of him trying to get out as he grips my wrists in his strong hands, pushing them above my head on the wall. His erection was pushing against his pants and if he wasn't holding my hands out of reach, I would have ripped them off.

He places one of his hands on my thigh, slipping it under my dress and brushing my cold skin. He finds my bra and unhooks it, slipping the straps off my shoulders and letting it fall to the ground. My dress goes next and then I'm in nothing but my lacey panties. He pulls my legs up around his waist and moves closer to me, pushing my bare back against the rough bricks, all the time never breaking the passionate kiss between us.

Using just his body strength to keep me pinned in position, he used his hands to unzip his jeans. His erection springs forward, rubbing at my entrance with only thin lace separating his manhood from my womanhood. He soon gets rid of that barrier.

He doesn't wait to connect our bodies, his cock thrusting into me with a passionate need. He thrusts into me hard and fast, both of us desperate for each other. His lips go to my neck, kissing and biting the sensitive flesh.

It's not like the story I wrote, where we forgive each other and all our anger disappears. This is _fuelled _by anger, driven by it. And that's what makes it so insane.

He slams into me, pushing me into the rough brick which grinds against my back. I want to scream but he puts his hand over my mouth, reminding me that we're in a very public place, with lots of people behind the very wall he's fucking me against. I grip my hands in his hair, tugging it fiercely as I bite my lip to control my screaming.

Twenty minutes later, we lie breathless and naked in the back of his truck, our limbs tangled together and our eyes locked. We don't say anything, but although we both know we're still mad at each other, we know that what we just had was, indeed, make up sex.

* * *

**A/N: Hey again. So I know it's been very plot based the last few chapters, but they're back together now so the next few chapters are going to be lemon focussed so stick around for that ;)**

**Hope you liked this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews you've been sending, I love getting them!**

**I'm thinking of starting a new ****fan fiction - an AH teacher/student romance between Jasper and Alice with strong BDSM themes and lemons. Would you guys be interested in reading it? If so, let me know and I'll start writing!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Call me when you get there, okay?" Mom said, giving me yet another hug.

I nodded, "I will, Mom."

"Be sensible, Renesmee." Dad put in.

"I will be." I said.

"Take lots of pictures." Alice added.

"Okay." I said, "Can I go now? Jake's waiting."

They gave me another round of hugs and then let me slip out of the front door and into Jake's waiting car. We were going away for a sex-filled weekend in a cabin lodge up in the mountains. Of course my family had received a completely different story - they thought my friends and I were going for a spa retreat and Jacob was just dropping me off.

The drive doesn't take long and we pull up outside the lodge just as it's getting dark. Jacob insists on unloading the car by himself so I go inside to take a look around. The cabin was beautiful and a roaring fire made it warm and cosy. I find the bedroom and jump onto the large double four-poster bed, lying on my back and staring up at the canopy.

I heard a cough as Jacob came in the room. I looked over at him to find him raising an eyebrow at me, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Lying down." I told him.

"On who's side of the bed?" He asked. I stuck my tongue out at him in response. He raised the other eyebrow, "Renesmee."

"Come and move me then." I told him, blinking innocently.

Jacob moved towards me with lightning speed and I squealed and jumped out of the way before he could grab me. We raced around the cabin until he finally caught me and pinned me to the floor. A growl came from his throat, "You shouldn't have run, baby girl."

I struggled to free my arms from his iron grip pinning them to the floor, then I smirked at him, "But it's so much more fun this way."

"Want me to show you fun?" He asked. I nodded, "I'm going to fuck you in every room of this cabin. By the end of the weekend there isn't going to be a single surface I haven't taken you on or over."

I bit my lip as I stared up at him, "That's a lot of talk."

He raised an eyebrow, "Are you calling me a liar?"

"No, I think I might just need a little convincing." I told him.

He lifted me up and carried me into the kitchen.

"Sit on the counter." He instructed. I hopped onto the edge of the kitchen counter and waited. He came towards me and pushed me down so I was lying on my back, then pulled me forward so my ass was barely on the worktop, my legs hanging off the edge. Pushing my skirt up around my hips, he made short work of getting rid of my panties, leaving me exposed to him.

He crouched down in front of me and I felt his tongue slowly licking my entrance. I moaned softly as he dipped his tongue inside of me.

"You're already so wet." He murmured before beginning to suck gently on my lips. I moaned louder then, pushing my hips towards him to try and give him better access. He licked inside of me once again, then found my clit and brushed his teeth against it. I shuddered in pleasure. He stood up, licking his lips, "You're always so ready and eager to please, Ness."

"Of course, Sir." I told him, "All I want to do is please you."

"You want a good fucking, that's what you want." Jacob growled.

"Yes, Sir, I do." I said, "I really, really do."

Jacob's hand wandered along my thigh, trailing my skin with a barely-there touch. He knew how much that turned me on. His hand reached my crotch and his fingers brushed delicately against my vagina. I held back a whimper. I really needed him inside of me.

"How badly do you want it?" He asked.

"So bad." I told him. I tried rubbing my thighs together to relieve some of the tension inside of me, but Jacob's firm hands held my legs apart.

"Uh, uh, uh." He scolded, "You wait until I'm ready."

I whined at him, "Please, Sir."

He took his time unzipping his pants and sliding them down, then slowly pulled down his boxers and let his erection spring forward. I arched my head to try to look at it's glory, but Jacob pushed me back down whenever I tried to move.

He moved in, positioning the tip by my entrance. My eyes met his and he smirked at me, not moving his dick any closer towards me. Instead, he leaned over and unbuttoned my shirt, revealing my lacy bra. He lifted me slightly to undo the bra at the back. The movement brought my core just a little closer to the start of his penis and I moaned at the feel of it being so close. Once my bra and shirt had been removed, he lay me back down on the table.

He grasped my exposed breasts in his hands, squeezing them lightly. Then his hands trailed down my stomach, again with that barely-there touch against my skin. Finally, after an agonising amount of time, Jacob plunged his dick inside of me. I cried out in a mix of surprise, pleasure, and relief as he began to plough me. Each time he pounded into me my whole body was pushed along the granite counter.

I tried to find something to grip onto, but my fingernails slid across the smooth granite, finding no hold. Jacob pounded me again and again, his balls slapping against my flesh each time his dick plunged inside of me. He gripped my wrists hard as he pinned me down on the counter, thrusting into me until an orgasm shuddered through my body. He slowed his pace a little, allowing me time to recover, then picked it back up again, pounding me again and again. I screamed as he made me cum a second time and then finally released his sperm into me.

He pulled out of me and then yanked me upright towards him so quickly I would have fallen straight off the counter if he hadn't stabilised me. "Was that convincing enough, little one?"

I bit my lip and nodded, too out of breath to say anything. Jacob smirked, "Welcome to the sex cabin."

* * *

**Sorry that it's been a while, I've been busy! Hope you like this chapter :)**


End file.
